You're My Most Precious
by reposteatitsbest
Summary: Arthur is an abused child who later on finds Alfred and make him as his friend. Alfred promises Arthur a promise he will never forget, but they later on meet Matthew and Francis, and love and confusion comes in there relationships. Warning: Abuse and profane language. Other warning: Main pairing is USUK, but with FrUk, AmeCan, and a hint of Franada. Reviews are loved! APH not mine.
1. Prologue

"_M-mother...?"_

I held my mother's hand around the cold, white room. I hate the white building. It smells like alcohol, people in masks and white robes, and weird machines around me. The beeping sound of the monitor at my right was very helpful to tell if mother is alive, but at the same time very unnerving. The only thing I know on how that machine works is when it stops beeping, that person is dead.

However, mother's machine beeps were going slower.

I do not want her to go. I want her to stay with me.

"Arthur… dear son…"

"Yes? Mother? What is it?"

She smiled.

"Promise me you'll always smile… and love your father…?"

I will always keep mother's promise.

"I promise mother…"

The beeps were getting slower

"_Mother…? No… p-please… no…!"_

I tightly held mother's hand. I didn't want her to go.

Beep…

The next thing I knew that people in robes and masks came in trying to revive my mother. My father was also there crying and muttering stuff like "Please" or "No."

I ran outside crying hard. I can't take it.  


_I waited outside. After a while, father shouted, "HOW COME YOU CAN'T?" over and over again._

It's too late, father. She's dead.


	2. The Day at the Funeral

**IA/N: Wow, guys! A lot of faves and follows on the first day! Thanks!  
Reviews are very loved!**  
**Warning: Abuse**

* * *

Arthur prepared to depart from his house to go to the funeral of his mother. He also noticed his father with a very different personality than before. His father started drinking, he goes to work late, and he rarely talks to him. It seems that the only time he was ready to go do anything was preparing to go to the funeral.

Arthur understands, but he feels lonely.

Arthur approached his father at the mirror. He was fixing his tie, but stopped as he saw his son behind him.

"Mother said she'll be happy if we're happy."

Arthur thought it would make his father happy.

He was wrong.

He was slapped in the face. It was strong enough to make him fall and leave a really red mark.

"Do you know how hard it is to stop myself thinking about her every night, hoping she's still alive?" his father said. "Don't you ever mention her!"

Arthur ran away from his father's room and heard him shout, "It's your fault!"

"Why is it my fault, father?"

* * *

The cemetery was full of Arthur's mother's crying relatives. They noticed Arthur and his father, and they hugged the two. They all gathered around and one by one they give a small but meaningful message to Arthur's mother. Arthur remembered the day before. They let him view his mother in the casket. She looked calm, but sad. He wished for her to come back. He then snapped back to reality

"Arthur, your turn." said his uncle.

Arthur sighed, his throat burning from trying to hold back his tears.

"Ah- I..." Arthur sighed. "I've done something I regret so much back in the hospital room. I only looked at her, hoping she would live longer. But I never get to say to her that I love her." Arthur can't hold his tears any longer. "So, mother, where ever you are, if you could hear me, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't get to say I love you. I'm sorry for all the bad times..."

Arthur can't continue. His uncle patted him and let the other leave a message for his mother.

He also felt very touched by each message his relatives are giving for his mother.

But it ended. He didn't want to end it.

They closed the casket, and started the procession to actual burial site.

* * *

As they drove to the site, his father asked him, "Is that the only message you could think of?"

Arthur looked at his father curiously.

"I thought you noticed I couldn't?"

"I thought you're strong. I've seen you."

"But... father... it-it hurts..."

His father only sighed.

_I'm sorry.._

* * *

They arrived at the site, and Arthur's father gave last words to his mother.

_I wish you still lived, mother. _

Arthur was blank throughout the service, only snapped back when he was called by his father saying the service is over.

"You know, Arthur?" his father said.

Arthur looked up.

"If your mother said that we should always be happy, we should be happy."

Arthur brightened up, and nodded.

* * *

**Okay, I'm also sorry for the short chapter AND the late update. I'm lazy, that's all. I really hope you forgive me, tho.  
I've also been busy , too.**


	3. I just don't get it Why?

**I'm sorry sweethearts i just had this small writer's block and laziness pushing me away and time!**

**Also my sweeties, to avoid confusion, Arthur's in America.**

**Review! Please and thank you.**

**Also, I won't be updating that much.**

**I live in Asia, so school will be starting somewhere in June.**

**I'm really sorry for the late updates, peeps!**

* * *

_Something went wrong._

But Arthur didn't know why. Day after the burial, he didn't make up for his promise. He thought everything would go back to normal.

But no.

Arthur can't sleep. he tossed and turned on his bed. He didn't like it. He got up, and rummaged through some drawers quietly, and found an empty notebook.

He likes writing. He feels calm every time he writes.

So he decided to have a journal.

_**Journal,**_

_**I found you when I couldn't sleep. I decided to look through some drawers, and there you are.  
**_

_**Ever since mother died, it's like father was never the same.**_

_**It felt like father was never going to be the same.**_

_**Mother said to us a lot of times, "Always be happy.  
**_

_**I think father forgot what she said.**_

Arthur heard footsteps coming near, so he quickly closed the lights and hid his book under his pillow and pretended to sleep.

But no one opened the door.

Instead, he heard a door slam across the room.

_He's drunk again._

* * *

Arthur was at school, sitting down inside his classroom, waiting for the teacher until something light hit his head. He was not in the mood for fun and games. It wasn't the right time.

"Hey, eyebrows!"

_Oh, not him again, please._

Arthur looked back.  
He saw the class bully, Victor, laughing alongside with his small group.

"Watch out, those caterpillars might eat your head off!" Victor laughed.

"How about you watch your mouth before I do something to you?" Arthur murmured.

Victor walked to Arthur.  
Everybody watched.

"What did you say?" Victor said.

Arthur stood up, annoyed by the presence of his _face._

"Why don't YOU, watch YOUR MOUTH, before _ANYTHING _goes WRONG, you twat?"

But Victor smirked, and Arthur looked back, seeing their teacher.

"Arthur, come with me."

Victor laughed, and Arthur ignored.  
He groaned, annoyed.

_I swear to God...  
_

* * *

"Okay. Mrs. Thompson said you swore in class. Arthur, explain." the principal said.

Arthur slumped. It was a little hard for him to say what he intended to say.

"Victor was annoying me, Mr. Johnson."

Mr. Johnson looked disappointed, and sighed.

"Arthur, you're 12 years old, and you're old enough to know that swearing isn't allowed in this school." Mr. Johnson growled.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Haven't you noticed?" Arthur blurted out. "He has been bullying me, and you didn't even do anything about it!"

He started to raise his voice, trying to let his anger out at the wrong time.

"You people didn't even care, and you put me in here and _not_ _him_?" Arthur shouted, angry and frustrated.

Mr. Johnson sighed.

"Detention tomorrow, after dismissal."

Arthur groaned. He shook the principal's hand, and left with out another word.

* * *

It was dismissal.

Arthur quickly hopped into the school bus, before rain can even drop down from the gray clouds that made his day even more negative, gloomy, sad.

He sat to the very back of of the bus, sulked.

"Hey, eyebrows!"

_Oh please, not HIM again. I've had enough of bad things today._

"You look pale!"

Victor and his little group laughed. Arthur just ignored, and now listened to the sound of rain falling, splatter to the ground and to the roof of the bus.

The ride was long.

Arthur was impatient. He thought of random thoughts in his head, thought of great things when he grows up. Thought of stuff _he _thought was never going to happen. He wishes his father was to go back to his normal self.

The bus stopped, Arthur sighed.

He stood up, walked fast to get away from the students, but almost made himself trip from a foot.

_It's not funny._

He ignored someone who did it, and exited the bus. He ran to his house, but still got a little wet.

_I really just hope when I tell him...  
_

* * *

"What?"

Arthur's father had his face all red, deep red. Arthur flinched as he slammed his hand on the table.

_This is going to be a long night.  
_

* * *

**So guys, school is really near and these are all I can do. I just need more time to think okay?**

And changing to Angst because I can.  



	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: SO GUYS I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR EXTREMELY LATE UPDATES OR NO UPDATES AT ALL, SCHOOL IS MAKING ME VERY BUSY AND I STILL CAN'T THINK OF ANOTHER PLOT**

**SO THIS STORY IS BASICALLY ON HIATUS**

**I'M SORRY**


End file.
